


The smell of the heavy rain and the taste of tears fills you with DETERMINATION.

by Ruwby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Canon, Suicide Attempt, also, based on the theory that poor frisk is not a happy kid, please be kind, this is my first fic sO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwby/pseuds/Ruwby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the theory that SO many people in the fandom share that (mainly pacifist) Frisk is not a happy kid.<br/>More pre-canon than anything.<br/>also this is my first fic. i never write anything. ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of the heavy rain and the taste of tears fills you with DETERMINATION.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DETERMINATION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961827) by [OriginalAndCreativeUsername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalAndCreativeUsername/pseuds/OriginalAndCreativeUsername). 



     There was a heavy downpour covering the entire area, and it didn’t seem to want to go away. The distinct sound of the rain against the dirt in the early morning made it very easy for you to leave, unnoticed by any, save for the neighboring birds.

 

     You'd heard of a mountain, not too far from the area you stayed at, where monsters were supposedly hidden away, but you didn't believe any of that, did you?

 

     No, no way. You wouldn't let yourself be fooled by silly fairy-tales or really any stories told by anyone anymore. You were only interested in going your own way; fulfilling a plan you had made long ago. You only believed in two things right now; where you were going, and what you were going to do once you got there.

     You did, however, know for a fact that travelers tend to go missing on that mountain.

 

* * *

 

     You stayed on the path told to you by a traveler, and looked for the landmarks that you knew.

     “I should have passed that burnt tree quite a while--- oh. There it is.”

 

     It shouldn't be long before you reached the end of the premade path. You knew from then on that you would have to make your way, totally unguided, to the precipice where you had been planning to go for months.

 

     You had only stopped to eat and rest a few times on your (nearly) week-long journey, so you were feeling somewhat weak. To be able to make it to your final camping site before nightfall tomorrow, you had decided to rest near a small cave and finish off what you had left of your supplies for the trip.

Your self-reliance fills you with determination.

     Many months before you had planned your trip away, any chance you got to make a little extra money for your trip, you took, even if it meant getting b-

You try not to dwell on that thought, and instead, try to allow yourself to relax and get ready to sleep.

 

     However, your pride and determination slip away as you fall into a nightmare, reliving a few nights ago.

 

* * *

      On the beginning of your journey, you felt proud and giddy about making your way on your own, but you soon fell prey to the feelings of loneliness.

     After all, you were sure that your family was looking for you, and that they’d all be so nice and forgiving towards you when you got back to them.

     You began running back until your feet could no longer carry you. Like an excited little puppy, you sat and wait for your family to come and get you. After all,  it was so sure in your mind that they were coming…

** BUT NOBODY CAME **

 

     So once your feet stopped aching from wearing your cheap boots, most assuredly not made for walking long distances, let alone running, you began back on your path; crying ‘til you no longer could, then whimpering alone, sure that no one even noticed you had slipped out.

* * *

      

     You wake up, face stinging and red, with a snuffly nose and a raw throat from crying and whining in your sleep, plagued by that and other nightmares. You gently pat a snail’s shell that you had found, cleaned yourself up, and began on your way again at the crack of dawn.

 

     On your way up what little bit was left of the mountain to your final destination, you saw a group of baby goats, with very new horns, playing together. The cheerful sight of the carefree mountain goats fills you with determination, and so you persevere onward.

 

     You wish that you hadn’t stopped last night and eaten all your supplies, but you know that you needed those few precious calories for what you were doing now, not what was going to happen later. If there was any delay, you know you could make do with what you found.

     It’s not like you haven’t had to before.

 

     So, to numb the empty feelings in your stomach, you grab some pine needles from a nearby tree and chew on them for a little while.

     You know that eating and other minor issues now are no big deal, and that in a short while, everything will be okay once you make it that precipice.

 

     You can feel your soul resonate stronger and stronger inside you as you near your journey’s terminus. It’s like you can feel thousands of people cheering you along, applauding you for making your way on your own, when suddenly-

 

     You’ve made it.

     Your heart unexpectedly drops into your stomach.

     You resolve to stay determined, however.

 

     You think aloud to yourself for a while, unsure of why you are suddenly ambivalent on everything.

               “Why do I have to feel like this now, of all times? It’s not like suddenly, my situation’s changed and I can go to a happy, safe, warm and loving home, if those even exist.

               You know, I bet they’re happy I’m gone. Somebody like me is just a nuisance. I get in the way too much, and no one is ever pleased to see me. Everything that happens is my fault.

               Ever since I was born, I’ve had nothing happy in my life.

               It would be good for me to be here, because the world doesn’t need me.

               I can’t go back to being everyone’s punching bag!

 

  _So why am I so unsure of the only sure thing in my life until now?!”_

 

     Water begins to trickle down your face. At first, you’re not sure if it’s the sudden rain or tears, but the familiar, slightly salty twang that reaches your mouth lets you know, that it is, in fact, both.

 

     You allow yourself to indulge in self-pity for a while, crying until you feel a little better.

     You gather your courage, and stand up, wiping the tears from your face. Grabbing your only worldly possession in hand, you compose yourself.

 

_ The smell of the heavy rain and the taste of tears fills you with DETERMINATION._

 

     Walking to the edge of the seemingly bottomless pit in front of you, you attempt to gather your courage. It fails, as you become worried if you mess up. You can’t see any light entering the pit, and when you throw a rock into the hole, you can hear no sounds inside, even after waiting for several minutes.

 

     You stand up, courage restored, and determination fit to burst, since you know that there is no way you can fail now. You walk a few steps forward, before quickly walking backwards.

* * *

      It’s a long fall into the nothingness, but you still find that you land near completely unharmed, save for the near-panic attack from the sheer shock of surviving.

     Bewildered, you sit straight up and blink into what little sunlight has made it’s way into wherever you are. The only identifying features of this strange new place are the bed of yellow flowers you landed on, and a mysterious doorway.

 

     Suddenly, you hear a friendly-sounding voice coming from in the other room.

 

               “Howdy!”


End file.
